herofandomcom-20200223-history
Razoul
'Razoul '''is the Sultan's captain of the guard and anti hero of the ''Aladdin ''franchise. While Razoul may be seen as an antagonist, he just takes his job extremely seriously. Even after Aladdin was accepted into the palace, Razoul makes absolutely no effort to hide his loathing for the former street rat. However, by the end of the ''King of Thieves, he catches the Bouquet at Al and Jasmine's wedding and may have learned to accept Aladdin. Razoul is voiced by Jim Cummings Personality Razoul shows no sympathy for lawbreakers, whether young, old, male or female. He appears to take pleasure from the authority he commands and performing acts of violence, and is quite happy to carry out executions. However, he lacks the same crazed lust for power that characters like Jafar show, and obeys his orders to the letter, showing extreme loyalty to the Sultan, Jasmine, Aladdin (sometimes), Rajah, and, at one point, Jafar. Razoul does not believe that Aladdin loves Jasmine, voicing several times his opinion that Aladdin is just a power hungry street rat, even when he is proven wrong on numerous occasions. Razoul is afraid that Aladdin will hurt Jasmine. Razoul is, however, capable of working alongside Aladdin whenever the situation demands it, despite Aladdin's history of making him look foolish, such as when Razoul chased him after Aladdin had stolen bread. Appearances Aladdin In the original film, Razoul is one of Aladdin's enemies, becoming obsessed with capturing the street rat who constantly eludes him. He throws Jasmine to the ground while capturing Aladdin (not recognizing her as the Princess) but when she is revealed, he is shocked and instantly apologetic, telling her that Aladdin's arrest was specifically under Jafar's orders, and that she must speak with him. Later when Al arrives in Agrabah as Prince Ali, Razoul and his thugs were exceedingly impressed (especially with the white Persian monkeys begging to see them). However, later, Jafar orders that Razoul throw Prince Ali thrown into the sea to drown (it's likely Jafar hypnotized him into doing so). The Return of Jafar '' Razoul has a larger role in the second film. He is first ordered to execute Iago by the Sultan, an act he was very happy to carry out. When the Sultan showed mercy, he told Aladdin that if Iago made one wrong move, he would come after Aladdin. When the Sultan was "murdered" (actually still alive and captured by Jafar), he arrested Aladdin for the murder under Jasmine's orders, but actually is Jafar in disguise (despite the evidence against Aladdin being shaky at best), and was very pleased to see him in a cell, and also with the order to execute him, until Genie saved him. He was then severely punished by the Sultan for falling into Jafar's tricks. ''Aladdin: The Series During the TV series, though they no longer enemies and despite being engaged to marry Jasmine, Razoul hasn't changed his opinion of Aladdin and it shows that they still harbor a great dislike of each other. Razoul's role also becomes slightly larger and has several important appearances. In Forget me Lots, when Jasmine lost her memory from the Rose of Forgetfulness, Razoul was more than happy to throw Aladdin, Iago, and Abu out of the palace and into the streets thinking that the princess had finally rejected Aladdin. Razoul also admitted his opinion that Aladdin was a power hungry street rat in Destiny on Fire''when he and Aladdin were forced to work together, although he also admitted that he would give the idea of calling Aladdin "Your Highness" some consideration if he got rid of Iago. Despite their mutual dislike for each other, Razoul has helped Aladdin, demonstrated in ''Mudder's Day''when Aladdin is buried under a rock slide and Razoul is the first (and only) one to rush to his rescue. He admits that Aladdin was the right person to be in charge, thanks to his bravery and ingenuity in rescuing even the guards. During the events of ''The Return of Malcho, although Razoul initially questioned Aladdin's leadership quality as the acting Sultan of Agrabah and also manipulated Aladdins hesitant decisions, however, he and the other guards did come to Aladdin's aid when he worked at protecting Iago from Malcho. Once Aladdin decided to stop listening to both his and Iago's pointless advice, Razoul and the other guards then aided Aladdin with his plan that allowed them to trap Malcho. Aladdin and the King of Thieves In the final chapter, Razoul and his thugs try to stop the Forty Thieves when they ambush Al and Jasmine's wedding, but they are easily outmatched. Later, Sa'luk, who had been replaced by Aladdin, revealed the location of the thieves' hideout to Razoul, in exchange for immunity from prosecution. When Razoul arrested 31 of the thieves, Sa'luk found out that Cassim and Aladdin were not among them. When Sa'luk heard that Aladdin was in Agrabah, he assumed Cassim was too, and reveals that Cassim, Aladdin's recently-arrived father, was the King of Thieves. Razoul arrested Cassim and Iago for trying to steal The Oracle, but Aladdin broke Cassim out. Distracted, Razoul attempted to arrest Aladdin again, but was knocked unconscious by Cassim. Though he tried to have Aladdin charged for this crime, Razoul's request was denied by the Sultan who chose to overlook the matter, because the Sultan saw that Aladdin broke Cassim out of prison for the sake of love since Aladdin admitted he invited his father to the wedding and that Aladdin had also come back to face punishment for his actions, and since Genie, posing as a western-esque lawyer, provided Razoul with a suitcase and sent him flying sky high, calling him a "tertiary character in his big courtroom scene". Another action the Genie does is change Razoul's clothes into that of a 20th Century police uniform, where Razoul is wearing a policeman's cap, khaki uniform and tie. The Sultan forgives Aladdin for his actions much to Razoul's dismiss. In the end Razoul learns to accept Aladdin and catches Jasmine's bouquet at the wedding. Gallery Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-677.jpg You Idiots we're all got swords.jpg|"(Guard: He's got a sword!) You idiots! WE'VE ALL GOT SWORDS!!" Razoul and Guards run past the sheep.jpg We just keep running into each other don't we Street Rat?.jpg|"We just keep runnin' into each other, don't we, Street Rat?" And This Time.jpg Razoul Close up.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3296.jpg|"If that bird makes one bad move, you shall be the one I pluck, Street Rat!" Razoul.jpg Razoul and Guards shock.jpg The return of Malcho Aladdin.jpg Razoul And The Guards Grin.jpg Razoul Fazal And Hakim.jpg Razoul's badges.jpg And He lose to Agrabah.jpg Angry Razoul.jpg Razoul (Aladdin Nasira's Revenge).jpg Razoul And Hakim.jpg Aladdin And the Guards.jpg There back.jpg And what about my Ballet.jpg Razoul (Kingdom Hearts.jpg Razoul (disney clips).jpg Ahhh Dawn.jpg Razoul as a Excutioner.jpg Forgive me Princess.jpg You're in my hands now, Street Rat!.jpg Razoul Grins.jpg When the Sultan give me my dual.jpg|"When the Sultan gives me my due..." I'll put a good work in for you.jpg It can't be.jpg|Razoul shocked to see the King of Thieves escaped (Actually Aladdin in disguise) Can't be.jpg Clipart.jpg Return of malcho.jpg You!.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-8795.jpg|Razoul catches the bouquet at Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding, indicating that he is finally learning to accept the former Street Rat. Razoul and Sadira.jpg Razoul's hideout.jpg Trivia *Razoul was named after Disney layout artist, Razoul Azadani *Razoul can be compared to The Captain of the Guards from Tangled: **They are both the captain of the guards of their respective series. **They both take their jobs seriously & are just simply following orders. **They both antagonize the male protagonist for being a thief. Category:Disney Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Movie Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Law Enforcers Category:Lawful Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Anti Hero Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Marksmen Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Anti Villains Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Living Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Antagonist Heroes